Harry Potter and the Orb of Memories
by Petal on the wind
Summary: This is just my version of HP5


Harry Potter and The Orb of Memories  
  
Hey.this is my first fanfic. Hope you like the new character I added.  
  
And by the way I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inside number four of pivot drive, Harry Potter lay in his bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Tonight he would be fifteen, thinking of his best friends Ron and Hermione, and his little sister Hallie. The thought of Hallie suddenly made him think of that night fourteen years ago. That night when Voldemort came to their house and killed his parents, the night his mother hid his baby sister in the cupboard - who was only a few days old. His father was trying to bide some time, he fought Voldemort and failed, and then he found Lily, just as she was rushing to hide Harry. She was also killed. Then he moved to Harry, a baby of 1 year of age, the baby that stripped him of all his powers and sent him packing. "But why me?" Harry thought. And that was the night Harry came to live here, with his only family he thought he had and despised them. Hagrid came to find Harry, on Professor Dumbledore's orders. But Sirius Black got there first, he found Hallie, and thought only she survived, so he took her with him, planning to raise her as his own, but then he got caught so he left her at a children's home in Kent shortly before he was taken to Azkaban.  
  
Harry's watch beeped midnight. He was now fifteen years old. Most teenagers would be celebrating their birthdays with their mates, Harry thought bitterly to himself. But his mates were far from here, as was his sister. He got up and went to his window and leaned out, hoping Hedwig would be back from hunting soon to give him some company. He made sure she stayed out as often as possible; Uncle Vernon would love an excuse to get rid of her. Sighing to himself, Harry spotted a white dot in the sky, his hopes raised as Hedwig came flying into view, followed by a barn owl. She landed softly on his bed, 3 envelopes in hand looking pleased with herself as the barn owl landed beside her, carrying 3 parcels. Harry's hopes hit the roof. He untied the parcels from the barn owl and it hooted and took off again, Harry shut the window behind it and went to join Hedwig on his bed. He gave her a quick scratch on the head to say thanks and she flew back to her cage, practically ripping the envelope off the first letter he pulled out a sheet of paper, he immediately recognised Hermione's neat handwriting; Dear Harry,  
Happy 15th Birthday! Me and Ron decided to team up and get all our things sent off together, Hallie mailed me hers to send off to you because I don't see how she'll be able to get hold of an owl, I guess your Aunt and Uncle wouldn't be too pleased if you got a letter and a parcel come through the post for you from her, I suppose they still haven't got over the fact that she even exists! Anyway, I've been to Spain during the holidays, it was really nice and hot and I got chatted up by a few Spanish guys, don't worry, I told them I was spoken for. I hope your Aunt and Uncle are treating you well. Me and Ron are planning for us all to meet up before we go back to school. See you then! Love Hermione xxxx  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he laid Hermione's letter aside. He picked up the next one, taking time to read it this time. This one was from Ron; Hey Harry mate!  
How's it going? I hope that barn owl got to you ok, we sent it with Hedwig, hopefully he kept up with her. Oh and I forgot.Happy 15th! Lots has been going off! Percy got sent out to deal with a crystal ball that an old witch bought and it kept letting off puffs of smoke, well when Percy picked it up it let rip the most fowl smelling stuff ever-right in his face!! And because he came home really cheesed off, Fred and George decided to hide a gobbet bomb in his dinner so it exploded and sent everything flying! They got grounded for a week but it was well worth it! Me and Herm are planning for us to meet up here at my place, Percy has gone out on some business stuff so his room is free, you'd probably have to get rid of a few things of his before you get comfortable mind you, and Bill and Charlie's rooms are free so there's room for all three of you. We're picking Hallie up tomorrow evening then coming to fetch you in the morning, expect us there about 12. I think we'll come in the car, NOT the flying one, and the floo powder was a bit of a disaster last time. See you soon. Ron  
  
His smile even wider now, he picked up the last one, Hallie's. Hey Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I hope you're ok. Life here at the home is OK; I entered an ice skating competition and came 3rd! Gymnastics is going great to, apart from me falling off a beam and hurting my arm. I'm writing this letter in the middle of the night, Jessie-who I share a room with would be poking her nose in and trying to read it. No one here knows I'm a witch, I guess you can see how I earned my nickname; 'mystery girl', the baby abandoned on the doorstep and attends some boarding school in Scotland and they don't know which. I told them it's a family tradition that I go there. And that I was left some letters from my 'Uncle' a.k.a Sirius telling me about it and that he takes care of the 'expenses' and other school matters, but is unable to care for me. Ron has had Buttons over the summer, because I think they'd get a bit suspicious if I bought an owl back! And I've had to keep my trunk locked all summer too, and I've been doing my homework whenever Jessie goes out and even then I have to lock the door! At least you have a room of your own. Ron's picking me up tomorrow so I'll see you the day after! Keep Smiling! ( Love Hallie xxx  
  
He placed Hallie's letter amongst the others and started on the first parcel. It was a big feather quill from Hallie, that wrote in rainbow ink and if you tapped the paper with your wand it would disappear. Perfect for passing notes Harry thought. Ron's was a photo album full of pictures of Harry playing Quidditch and catching the snitch, The gang, Hagrid and loads of others. "Cheers Ron." Harry mumbled. Hermione's was a big box of chocolates and a copy of "Brooms through the ages." Feeling uplifted Harry silently put the letters and the presents under the loose floor board and crawled back under his covers. 


End file.
